


I Want to See You Smile

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, breakdown - Freeform, protective!Kimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: “Kimi?” The oh so familiar voice sounded weak to the Finn’s ears. He felt his heart break as he recognized the voice as Sebastian’s.“Yeah, Seb. What are you doing in my room?” It didn’t sound threatening. Instead a hint of concern was laced with his voice.“I wanted to see you and you said I could always come to your room… I needed a friend, but I fell asleep waiting for you.”After the Italian GP Sebastian's in need of some comfort and Kimi is more than willing to give it.Set Italian GP 2018





	I Want to See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Prompt by CustardCreamies:  
> I could do with the fluffiest Simi fluff right now.
> 
> Well I'm more one to write tragedy, but I did my best.  
> Hope you like it girl <3

Kimi hadn’t seen Sebastian since the race had ended. A quick congratulations had been said by the German before he disappeared into the press pen, leaving Kimi unable to react in the middle of the paddock. Thanks to his duties and his team wanting to celebrate P2, Kimi hadn’t been able to go back to the hotel to check on Sebastian.  
It was way past midnight when he finally arrived in front of the door to his room. He was fumbling for his key, when all of sudden he noticed the door was ajar. A shadow peaked through the small gap.

“Kimi?” The oh so familiar voice sounded weak to the Finn’s ears. He felt his heart break as he recognized the voice as Sebastian’s.   
“Yeah, Seb. What are you doing in my room?” It didn’t sound threatening. Instead a hint of concern was laced with his voice.  
“I wanted to see you and you said I could always come to your room… I needed a friend, but I fell asleep waiting for you.”  
Kimi widened the gap so he could step inside: “Did I wake you?”  
“Yeah, but I’m glad you’re here.” Sebastian sat already on the edge of the bed as kimi went to turn on the lights.  
As he refocused his gaze on his teammate, he became aware of the redness of Sebastian’s eyes and cheeks. He had been crying; realized Kimi straight away.

“You okay?” The Finn kicked off his shoes and pants before crawling into the bed. He lifted the other side of the duvet, silently inviting Sebastian to crawl in as well. The German gladly took up on the offer. He immediately snuggled closer to Kimi, resting his head on his chest.  
“You didn’t answer.” Kimi glanced at Sebastian who stared straight ahead.  
“Why would I lie and say I’m okay, when I’m clearly not.” The words stung. He hadn’t seen Sebastian like this since Mexico last year. Though this might be worse, because this time it wasn’t expected.   
Sebastian had dreamt years of winning in Monza with a Ferrari. He so badly wanted to follow Micheal’s footsteps, that he sometimes buckled under the pressure. This year it had occurred more than usual with mishaps like in Germany and France, but nothing’s worse than failing to live up to expectations in front of the tifosi. Kimi didn’t really know if the reason was the pressure Ferrari put on him or if Sebastian was simply overworked. Kimi hadn’t put much mind in the car this year, knowing the end of his contract was near but Sebastian had barely done anything else. Ever since January he had worked non-stop on ideas to improve the car and himself.  
Kimi had to admit he was impressed but it also weighed a ton on Sebastian, especially when something went wrong.  
“You know the tifosi will turn around right? Last week you were their hero. You’ll be it again.”  
“I’m not so sure bout that Kimi.” Sebastian felt small in Kimi’s arms. He held on a little tighter as if he was afraid the blond would leave him any second.  
“Come here.” Sebastian looked up at the stern voice. Kimi grabbed his cheeks pulling his face closer to his own. “You’re an amazing driver, but above that you’re an amazing person. Don’t let doubts and words eat you up from the inside. You have nothing to worry about.”  
“How are you so sure?” Sebastian asked as tears stained the back of Kimi’s hands.  
“Because I love you and I love only the best.” Kimi whispered before pulling Sebastian in for a kiss. It was small and sweet, nothing like their other kisses or moments of affection which were always filled with passion and lust.  
“I want to see you smile again, Sebbi. I love you so much that I can’t stand seeing you like this.” Sebastian bit his lips which slowly formed into a smile.   
“I love you too and I’ll try.” For a second the sad grimace returned and Kimi felt worry sink deep to the pit of his stomach.   
“Schatz… Do you want to cuddle tonight? I know you usually don’t like it but…”  
Sebastian began to ramble but Kimi quickly interfered.  
“Yes, of course.”   
Sebastian beamed at Kimi, before wiggling his way into the Finn’s arms.

Kimi was glad Sebastian had come. He couldn’t stand the thought of the German having to deal with this on his own. He smiled to himself as he noticed the blond already fast asleep. A little snore escaped his mouth. Yeah, Sebastian would be okay and that’s all that mattered to Kimi.


End file.
